


To Find Beauty In A Face Not Commonplace

by Thinker109



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Heinz may not have classically "pretty" features, but he's plenty handsome to a certain semi-aquatic mammal :3
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	To Find Beauty In A Face Not Commonplace

Perry felt a weight shift next to him and looked over at Heinz. He’d fallen to the side, leaning awkwardly against the armrest, having pulled the blanket off of Perry. Perry shivered and paused the movie, crawling over to Heinz and pulling the blanket over them both. Why the man kept his house so cold, Perry had no clue, but the blanket was warm and fuzzy and together with Heinz’s body heat made for a comfortable, cozy nest around them. 

He crawled further onto Heinz’s narrow chest, moving slightly up and down with every even breath. The platypus supposed Heinz had fallen asleep, and rightfully so. The movie was _dreadfully_ boring. Perry shifted slightly, pulling the blanket even higher and wrapping it around himself.

Perry looked at the shadows on Heinz’s face, scars more apparent in the dimmed light. He traced a paw over that strong jawline of Heinz’s, feeling some powder dust his paw. _Probably to cover up the scarring_ , he contemplated, grimacing at the thought. 

Perry traced further up, to the ear, and circled it, feeling small ridges and bumps, a small nick missing from the ear. He’d never know all of Heinz’s backstories, not really, not _truly_ , but he wanted to _understand_. So many pieces missing, so many scars… Perry moved his paw up to cup Heinz’s ear.

He dipped a finger in and traced around the shell of the ear, marveling at how strange human ears were. Perry moved his paw up, tangling it in Heinz’s hair, relaxing slightly as the man rumbled a familiar purr. His hair was coarse and unruly as if he’d spent a day at the beach, getting it wet with the sandy water and the salty air.

He smelled the slight scent of strawberry shampoo-- Perry hadn’t taken Heinz as the kind of person to use it, but it suited him, in a way.

He smoothed out the hair and moved down, appraising Heinz’s sharp, angular features, gazing briefly at his lips and tracing his stately nose. It was long, and sharp at the end, like a dulled pencil. It didn’t bend too easily, and Perry suspected it might also have bits of metal in it, similarly to Heinz’s arms. He felt up over the ridge of the nose and stroked Heinz’s eyebrows.

They were dark, but relaxed in his sleep. Thick, but not unnaturally so, just enough to glower if he wished. Usually he kept them furrowed… seeing Heinz’s face relaxed like this was like seeing a whole different person. Suddenly he realized why it was so hard to identify him without his hat or usual demeanor. 

He thumbed around the eyes, pausing guiltily at the eyebags. Somehow the purple matched the bright blue of Heinz’s eyes, charming in a way, despite looking like bruises on his pale complexion. _Hopefully he wasn’t disturbing the man’s sleep **too** much_, he thought sheepishly.

He looked down again and ghosted his fingers over Heinz’s lips. They weren’t particularly pretty, in the usual sense of the word, but neither was the rest of him, to be honest. He wouldn’t describe them as “beautiful” or “breathtaking”. They just were. And yet… There was something almost enticing about the way they moved when Heinz mumbled in his sleep. 

He felt Heinz breathe out, ruffling Perry’s fur. Perry blushed at the rather scandalous thoughts he’d just had and shook his head, ready to step back, when Heinz slitted one eye open. 

Before Perry could react, Heinz tugged Perry closer, pulling gently on the scruff of his neck. He leaned closer sleepily and pressed his lips to Perry’s beak in an approximation of a kiss. 

Perry stilled in shock, keenly aware of how Heinz was smiling against his bill, cheeks heating up under his teal fur until the once comfortable warmth under the blanket was far too hot. Heinz hugged him fully, pulling him closer so he couldn’t escape, even if he wanted to. ~~Did he want to?~~

It felt like an eternity before Heinz’s grip relaxed and he drifted back to sleep, smiling now. Perry couldn’t bring himself to leave, despite how obviously _wrong_ kissing his nemesis-- _his **nemesis**_ was.

And maybe he pressed his bill back. 

Maybe. 

After all, he wouldn’t tell, and Heinz was too asleep to notice.


End file.
